


What if everything was different

by MarshmallowBoats



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Dallas watches Johnny sleep, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Fuck man these two, Greasers, I wrote this after finishing the book, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Which ripped out my heart and spat on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBoats/pseuds/MarshmallowBoats
Summary: Dally watches Johnny sleep and reflects on his feelings.-That's kind of it. These two mess me up bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read outsiders in one day about 5 months ago and am still not over it! Anyway found this short thingamajig I wrote that day and thought hey let's post it bc why tf not.

Light from the street glared through the broken shutters, despite the wooden slats doing their utmost to keep it out. Dally let his eyes wander from the blue-grey ribbons of his cigarette, to the soft shoulders of his companion. In the darkness, Johnny might have been a girl. His form was slight and delicate, his face- free from its usual nervous tension- was slack and open, mouth parted slightly , fringe brushing his long, dark eyelashes. Would it all be easier if Johnny was a girl? Dally sucked on his cancer stick and felt his hand shake. It was best not to think of that. Best not to indulge in the feelings he felt sometimes, coiling and growing in his gut when he lingered on thoughts of his friend.

He dared himself to look at Johnny again. And felt terrified. Terrified because of the power Johnny held over him- little, breakable Johnnycakes- had the power to hurt him, could send him crashing over the abyss that Dally knew he was balancing on the edge of. There was no way to control what would happen to Johnny, that much had been proven already when the socs...when they... Dally tipped back his head and closed his eyes as familiar rage beat itself into a tempest, threatening to overwhelm his mind. He felt vaguely sick remembering the sight of Johnny, his Johnny... That was when Dally had realised the power, felt his mind sway on the edge of the precipice. He could protect Johnny best as he could, but ultimately if anything happened it would unload tenfold onto him. And he would be able to do nothing about it.

Idly, he let his fingertips run over the smooth skin of Johnny's shoulder, pulled the blanket up a little so he didn't get cold. Dally felt his dick pulse.

"You're one fuckin' perverted geezer." Dally muttered to it in disgust and wished, again, that things were different. If Johnny was a girl...

Dally thought of all the girls he had pounded mercilessly into, their shrieks and giggles piercing his ear, garish nails clutching his back... Nah. Johnny was different. With Johnny, he felt something, a mixture of a wild kind of rage and pride, confidence and serenity, the closest he had felt to contentment in a long time. But Johnny was the one person he couldn't have. Because Johnny was a man. Johnny was innocent. And Johnny was his friend. Dally stared at the ceiling and gave God the finger.

"You really had it in for me, eh?"


End file.
